


Brand New Life

by Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/Chelsea%20Frew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is one of nineteen children and has been sheltered all his life. After his best friend Niall Horan introduces him to the joy that is the three-man band known as One Direction, Harry is hooked. When Niall gets them tickets to a One Direction concert, Harry gets more than just a good time dancing to great music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thingssicant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingssicant/gifts).



> Thanks to thingssicant for the prompts. The one I chose jumped out at me, and I hope you enjoy what I did with it.
> 
> Thanks to CL for the cheerleading and the beta. I quite literally could not have not have done it without her help! (Any errors left are mine and mine alone.)

**And Baby Makes Nineteen!**

**10 June 2012**

**The Styles family has grown by one! Baby Sarah was born on 7 June, making the nineteenth child for Anne and Des Styles.**

**The Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, family, stars of their own reality show, _18 Kids Strong_ , is excited to welcome their newest member. Sarah joins Amelia, 31, Benjamin, 29, Charlotte, 28, twins Dylan and Evelyn, 25, Finley, 22, Gemma, 21, Harry, 18, Imogen, 16, Jasper, 14, Katherine, 13, Luke, 11, twins Maisie and Noah, 8, Olivia, 6, Patrick, 5, Quinn, 3, and Riley, 1.**

**The year after Amelia was born, Anne became pregnant again despite using birth control. When she miscarried that baby, she and Des believed that the miscarriage happened because Anne had been using contraception when she conceived. They decided not to use birth control from that time on. As Anne explains, "We decided to let God determine how many children we would have."**

**The Styles household is a strict one. When school-aged, the children are homeschooled, and their contact with the outside world is restricted and monitored. When the children become old enough to date, they must be chaperoned on dates, and physical contact is limited. The older children still at home are partnered with a younger sibling to help in raising them.**

**The oldest six Styles children are all married or in the process of courting/being courted. Amelia, Benjamin, and Evelyn all have children of their own.**

**With sixteen children at home, everyone has learned to be organized, and every child has chores that help to keep the house running. Despite the strict rules and busy household, the Styles home is full of love and laughter, as viewers of their show can attest.**

**Sarah is already home with her parents and elder brothers and sisters. No doubt everyone is excited to welcome a new member of the family, and they all know the routine when a brand new little one arrives. The only change there is likely to be is the name of their television show. When it returns in July, it will be called _19 Kids Strong_.**

* * *

Harry couldn't believe where he was. He looked over at Niall and said, "Are we really here? Am I dreaming?"

"I can pinch you, if you like," Niall offered with a grin.

Harry grinned back at him. "How did you do this? Get us up so close?"

"I know your experience with it is pretty limited, but the internet is a wonderful, glorious tool, and I blew every pound I made last summer to get us these sweet seats," Niall explained. "I'm pretty sure it'll be worth it."

They were in the second row, just one line of people away from the barrier in front of the stage. "You're the best, Niall."

Niall executed a little bow. "Anything for you, Haz."

In a million years, Harry would never have guessed where Niall was going to take him when he urged him to sneak out of the house earlier that day. Usually, when Niall helped him temporarily escape, it was to go to the mall or just to hang out at Niall's house playing video games and listening to music. Second row at a One Direction concert was beyond his wildest dreams.

Harry and Niall had been neighbours since they were ten. Niall's family had moved to the block of townhouses in Holmes Chapel where the ever-growing Styles family occupied three of the townhouses that had been remodeled into one home.

They had met when Harry had been playing in the backyard of his house at the same time as Niall was kicking a ball around with his older brother. Niall had invited Harry over, and Harry--bored with his siblings being his only playmates--had accepted. They had been fast friends from that moment on.

It had been Niall who had introduced Harry to One Direction. They had just been hanging in Niall's bedroom, relaxing, when Niall had remembered he had a new album for them to listen to in iTunes. He had pulled up a webpage on the band for Harry to read while they listened to the album.

It was love at first listen--not to mention love at first sight. Harry had loved each and every song on the album, and he could not stop staring at Louis Tomlinson, one of the three young men who made up One Direction. He was as handsome as anyone Harry had ever seen. The fact that his exposure to handsome men was limited did not dull his feelings.

From that moment on, Harry had spent a great deal of time at Niall's learning as much as he could about Louis Tomlinson. He had also spent a great deal of time accepting the fact that--as was rumoured about Louis--he, himself, was, in all likelihood, gay. His parents were okay with him being gay, but he was still subject to the same rules as his brothers and sisters.

The opening act, 5 Seconds of Summer, was okay, but Harry was in it for One Direction, and One Direction alone. He could, however, tell that he and Niall were going to have an amazing view once Louis and his two bandmates came on.

They had to wait forty-five minutes from the time 5 Seconds of Summer finished for the lights to go down, signaling One Direction's entrance. Niall introduced him to stadium food while they waited--hot dogs and nachos--and Harry decided that was some of the best food he'd ever had.

The forty-five minute wait also allowed Harry an opportunity to people watch in a way he did not normally get to do. The audience was largely female, and he didn't see people dressed the way many of them were on a regular basis. Certainly none of his sisters had ever worn the kind of short skirts and skimpy tops on display, nor had he or his brothers dressed quite as casually as some of the boys he saw in the crowd. He had borrowed clothes from Niall for the evening: some jeans and a green t-shirt Niall promised brought out the colour of his eyes.

Finally, after what seemed a lifetime, the lights dimmed and the canned music gave way to a loud instrumental intro. On the giant screens a video played featuring the band that Harry couldn't help but scream along to with everyone else in the stadium.

Fireworks went off behind the stage as the three members of One Direction rose up from under the stage, appearing mid-stage in all their glory. Zayn Malik on one end, Liam Payne on the other, and gorgeous, fabulous Louis in the middle. Harry could not believe just how amazing Louis looked in person.

From the moment Louis began singing, Harry only had eyes for him. Zayn and Liam might as well not have existed. Louis was simply that mesmerizing.

Harry was shy about dancing when surrounded by so many people, but by the fourth song of the set, he realised no one was paying any attention to anyone else, and he allowed himself to move to the music. Niall had been dancing all along, and he clapped Harry on the back and grinned at him when Harry began getting into the spirit of the show.

In the middle of the sixth song, one of Harry's very favourites, "Live While We're Young," Louis moved to the edge of the stage directly in front of where Harry stood. He openly scanned the crowd, waving and blowing kisses as he met the gazes of the fans around where Harry and Niall stood. It wasn't long before he met Harry's gaze.

To Harry, it felt like being struck by a bolt of lightning. He froze and continued to stare right back at Louis. Louis grinned widely and pointed directly at Harry, making it abundantly clear that he saw Harry and liked what he was seeing.

Louis continued to maintain eye contact with Harry for a good bit longer than he had anyone else in the general vicinity. Right before he broke that contact, he blew Harry a kiss, then bounced off to another section of the crowd, leaving Harry with legs that felt like jelly.

For the rest of the show, Louis made a point of coming back to Harry's section and seeking Harry out, giving him a wave or a smile, and on one memorable occasion, a wink. Harry could not remember ever feeling this way about having someone's attention, giddy and light, as if he could take off and fly.

The band said goodbye after singing "What Makes You Beautiful," their signature song. Harry looked over at Niall and, sadly, asked, "It's over?"

Niall shook his head. "Not quite. They'll come back for an encore, a few more songs."

Harry sighed with relief, glad it wasn't over.

At that moment, a security guard got Harry and Niall's attention, waving them over. They moved in closer and the guard waved two laminated cards hanging off of lanyards at them. Shouting to be heard over the din of thousands of excited fans, he explained, "These are from Louis Tomlinson. Backstage passes."

Harry wasn't positive what the guard was talking about, but Niall was swift to grab at the passes. "Where do we go after?" he asked the guard.

The guard tilted his head to the left. "Come around back, behind the stage area. White door, show the passes."

Niall nodded just as the music started up again.

Harry pointed at the passes in Niall's grasp. "We get to go backstage?" he inquired loudly enough to be heard over the pulsing beat of the band retaking the stage.

Niall nodded again as he pushed his way back to their seats. Once they arrived, he put his mouth right by Harry's ear to say, "We get to meet the band."

_We get to meet the band._ Those six words raced around Harry's brain through each of the four songs One Direction performed for their last hurrah of the evening. He tried to concentrate on the music, but it was nearly impossible when he contemplated the concept of being face to face with Louis in less than an hour. The thought simultaneously sent a thrill through him and made him feel incredibly nauseated.

He applauded loudly at the end of "Best Song Ever," and to his great surprise, Louis caught his gaze one more time and winked, a huge grin on his face. Harry was a little worried that he might pass out and miss his chance to meet Louis.

Niall made him sit down while the crowd around them thinned out. "Breathe, Haz," he ordered. "Deep breaths now."

Harry struggled to do as Niall suggested and drew in deep breaths, letting them out slowly. It was hard to calm down, however, when his heart was racing with excitement.

When most of their section was clear, Niall urged Harry to take a few more deep breaths, then asked, "Ready to use these?" He held up the passes.

Harry nodded, reaching out for one. Following Niall's lead, he placed the lanyard around his neck before following Niall in the direction the security guard had indicated they needed to go.

It did not take them long to reach a white door manned by two burly men, clearly security, one of whom held a clipboard. Harry again did as Niall did and flashed his pass. The guard with the clipboard smiled and opened the door for them.

When they stepped inside, they were greeted by a petite blonde woman. She smiled and inquired, "Are you the two young men Louis invited backstage?"

Harry and Niall both nodded.

"Great! I'm Stephanie." She held her hand out to shake each boy's hand.

"Niall Horan," Niall introduced himself, "and this is Harry Styles."

"Good to meet you," she returned. If she recognised Harry from television, she didn’t let on. "Follow me."

They walked down the corridor to a blue door. A handwritten sign on the side read "One Direction. Louis Tomlinson." Harry's stomach instantly filled with what felt like thousands upon thousands of butterflies.

Stephanie knocked on the door and a loud "Come in" rang out from inside. Harry would have known Louis' voice anywhere.

When Stephanie threw open the door, it was to a sizeable room with just a few people inside. Most of them were not anyone Harry recognised. A couple of the burlier guys were probably security, and the one older gentleman might have been some kind of management official. Zayn was there, talking to Louis. When Harry's gaze lit upon Louis right there in front of him, he completely forgot there was anyone else in the room.

When Louis' gaze moved from Zayn to his visitors, a grin immediately bloomed on his face, and he stood to walk right over to Harry and Niall, holding out his hand to shake theirs.

"You made it!" Louis cried happily, taking Niall's hand first, then Harry's.

Niall looked over to see if Harry wanted to speak first, but Harry sent back a look he hoped conveyed that he wanted Niall to handle the initial greetings.

Niall gave a slight nod and said, "Niall Horan. Thanks so much for the passes."

"You're welcome," Louis returned before giving all his attention to Harry.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Louis beat him to it. "You are Harry Styles, right? From _18 Kids Strong_?"

As a blush warmed his cheeks, Harry nodded. "Only it's nineteen now," he corrected softly.

Louis' grin grew wider. "That's right, you just got a baby sister, right?"

Harry nodded again.

"I couldn't believe it when I looked down and saw you there," Louis explained. "I've watched your show ever since it started. I never imagined I'd see any of the Styles family at one of our shows."

"Niall arranged it," Harry told him.

"And your parents approved?" Louis asked dubiously.

"Not exactly," Harry hedged.

"By which he means 'not at all,'" Niall interjected.

Louis raised his eyebrows. "You snuck out?"

"I did," Harry confessed sheepishly.

Louis chuckled. "So much for family values, eh?"

Zayn, who had stood from the sofa when Niall and Harry entered the room, jumped into the conversation. "Did you guys enjoy the concert?"

Louis blinked at Zayn with momentary confusion, clearly having forgotten his bandmate was there. He recovered quickly. "Lads, meet Zayn. Zayn, Niall and Harry."

Zayn shook their hands and repeated his query, "Seriously, what did you think of the show?"

"Have you ever been to a concert before?" Louis inquired, directing his words at Harry.

"No," Harry replied. "It was amazing."

"Great show," Niall put in his two pence. "Wicked effects."

"We love the pyrotechnics," Louis noted.

Silence took over for a moment before Zayn cleared his throat and said, "It was great to meet you both. I need to get myself together before we head back to the hotel." He stood to leave the room.

"See you soon," Louis said.

Louis pointed to the now-empty sofa. "Want to sit?"

 

Niall traded a look with Harry that checked this was an okay idea. Harry gave a quick nod. "Sure," Niall responded, sitting down.

Harry followed suit as Louis reclaimed the folding chair he had previously occupied.

Harry was wildly nervous and worried the bottom of his shirt with his fingers as he waited for Louis to continue the conversation. He was, after all, the one who requested they stay.

Sure enough, Louis spoke up next, looking directly at Harry to ask, "So, this was really your very first concert?"

Harry nodded. "Not exactly my parents' idea of a wholesome night out."

Louis chuckled. "I would guess not. I'm guessing our CD isn't on their music rotation, either."

Sadly, Harry shook his head. "No."

"So, how did you hear our music, then?" Louis wondered aloud. "Or was tonight the first time you've heard any?"

"No. Niall introduced me, actually," Harry explained.

"I've been a fan since _X-Factor_ ," Niall interjected. "You guys are sick."

Louis beamed. "Thanks."

"Niall played your music for me when it came out, and I loved it from the first song he played me," Harry told Louis. "I was dying to see you in concert, so when you announced this tour, Niall got tickets and then insisted I sneak out to come with him." Harry pulled in a deep breath after such a big speech.

"So here you are," Louis concluded.

"Here I am," Harry agreed, smiling shyly.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door, and Liam poked his head into the room. "Tommo! We're heading back to the hotel. You in?"

"So, do you guys have to be heading back or do you want to join us back at the hotel?" Louis inquired of his guests.

Niall looked over at Harry, shrugging. "It's up to you, Haz."

Harry knew he should go back home. It was entirely possible that his parents or brothers and sisters had already discovered he was gone, and the sooner he got home, the sooner he could get that conversation and, no doubt, his subsequent punishment, over with. Although, if there were going to be consequences for this, might as well go all out. So, he nodded. "Let's go see the hotel."

"Wicked!" Niall exclaimed.

"We're in," Louis told Liam. After Liam gave them a thumbs up, Louis turned back to Harry and Niall. "Did you guys drive here?"

Niall nodded.

"Are you okay with leaving it here and riding over to the hotel with us?" Louis questioned.

"Sure," Niall agreed easily. "We can catch a taxi later to come back at get it."

"Super!" Louis stood from his seat. "Let's go, then."

Niall offered Harry a comforting, it's-going-to-be-okay look before standing up to follow Louis, who was already making for the door. Harry got up, too, and completed the line out the door.

They were all led to an SUV with tinted windows, and they were soon whisked away from the concert venue. It was not a long ride to what Harry could only assume was one of Manchester's finest hotels.

Flanked by three bodyguards, Liam, Louis, and Zayn guided Harry and Niall directly into the hotel and straight to the lifts.

The lift they caught took them to the top floor. As they exited the lift, Louis turned to his bandmates. "My room, boys?"

Liam and Zayn shrugged simultaneously. "Sure," Liam answered.

The bodyguards split off into an adjacent room while Louis used his keycard to open the door to his hotel suite.

Harry had never seen such an opulent room in his life. White furniture, huge television, rooms that branched off the main room, presumably a bedroom and a washroom. He heard laughing as he spun around in a circle to take it all in, and he stopped, looking over at the culprit, Louis. "I'm sorry," Harry apologised.

Louis shook his head. "No, I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have laughed."

"It's just…. I've nevcr seen anything like this before in my life," Harry confessed softly.

"Well, take a look around," Louis commanded, "while I get us some drinks."

"Just soda for me, please," Harry requested.

Louis popped an eyebrow in surprise. "You sure?" Harry presumed that in the circles Louis traveled in, there was a lot of alcohol consumption.

Harry nodded emphatically.

"Soda it is, then. Niall? Zayn? Liam?" Louis inquired after their drink preferences.

"Soda is fine for me," Niall replied first.

Liam and Zayn seemed to pick up on the vibe in the room and chorused, "Me, too."

Louis grabbed five Coca-Colas from the mini fridge and passed them out.

There were two adjacent couches in the main room of the suite. Niall, Zayn, and Liam sat on the longer one, while Louis and Harry took the shorter.

"So, are you two still in school?" Louis asked, looking from Harry to Niall, then back again.

"College," Niall said. "I'm studying business. Boring, but I should have some options when I finish."

Louis switched his attention to Harry. "And you?"

"I was…homeschooled," Harry replied. "I finished my GSCEs last year. I've been trying to convince my parents I won't be exposing myself to extreme danger if I went to college."

"How's that argument going?" Louis took a sip of soda. "Your parents seem pretty strict."

Harry had almost forgotten that Louis had said he was a fan of _18 Kids_. It was always odd to talk to someone who simultaneously knew him and didn't know him.

"I'm still working on it." Harry sighed. Louis wasn't wrong, his parents were strict. Beyond strict sometimes. 

"Well, I hope you win and get to go to college," Louis wished.

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey!" Zayn called out. "I'm in the mood for some video games."

"Me, too," Liam said.

"The PS4 is in my room. Louis? Harry? Niall? Care to join?" Zayn questioned.

Louis looked over at Harry and shook his head. "No. I'm good. Harry?"

"I'm good here, too."

"Well, I'm up for some games," Niall put in. "Is that okay, Haz?"

Harry's heart raced at the thought of being left alone with Louis, but then he pulled in a deep breath and nodded. He could do this. "Go," he added for good measure.

Niall got up and followed Zayn and Liam out the door.

Once it was just the two of them, Louis gasped. "I should have asked this before. Are you guys on a deadline tonight? Any particular time you have to leave?"

Harry shrugged. "No. I'm going to be in huge trouble when I get home no matter when I get there. I guess I should make it worth it and stay out late."

Louis grinned. "Sounds good to me."

Now that they were on their own, they were both silent for a bit. Harry was trying to think of what he could say next that would be interesting to someone as worldly as Louis was.

He didn’t come up with something before Louis did. "So, what has it been like growing up on television? I can't even imagine."

"I barely even remember a time before we had the show," Harry confessed.

"How old were you when the show started?"

"Eleven," Harry responded. "It was right after my sister Olivia was born. We were fifteen kids then."

Louis shook his head, a look of wonder on his face. "And I thought our house was busy with five of us."

"You have four sisters, right?" Harry checked.

The wonder on Louis' face was replaced with surprise. "Yes, that's right. You've done your research."

As a blush crept up his face, Harry explained himself. "I spend as much time with Niall as I can to, you know, get away from everything, and he lets me use his computer. It's possible I looked at some One Direction websites."

Louis grinned. "I invited a stalker to my hotel room!"

Harry's cheeks grew exponentially hotter. "I'm not a stalker."

Louis reached out a hand and placed it on Harry's thigh. It felt like a brand through Harry's khaki pants. "I was joking. I'm flattered you cared enough to look us up on the internet."

"You're Niall's favourite band," Harry went on, slightly distracted by the fact that Louis still had his hand on Harry's leg. "He couldn't wait to introduce me to you."

Louis smiled. "I'm glad he did."

In the brief silence following Louis' assertion, Louis lifted his hand away from Harry's knee. Harry immediately felt the loss. He looked up into Louis' face, stunned by the sharp blue of Louis' eyes. Impulsively, without even thinking, he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Louis'.

For a long, sweet moment, Harry could taste a heady mix of tea, soda, and chocolate as his lips ground against Louis'. It was not nearly long enough, however. Though Louis kissed him back briefly, he backed off before Harry had had his fill.

Harry looked up at Louis sadly as Louis whispered, "What was that?"

"I couldn't help it," Harry admitted softly.

Louis side-eyed Harry. "Was that your first kiss?"

For what felt the hundredth time that evening, Harry felt a blush colour his cheeks. "Yes."

With a smile, Louis nodded. "Okay, then." After a second, he asked another question. "Do you want to have your second now?"

A smile bloomed on Harry's own face as he mirrored Louis' nod.

Louis reached a hand behind Harry's neck and pulled him in close, attaching their lips in a kiss that quickly grew much more passionate than the first one. Harry had never, ever thought he could feel anything like this. It was a purer pleasure than he could ever have imagined.

After a few moments, Louis parted Harry's lips with his tongue. It surprised Harry, but he allowed the intrusion and even moved his own tongue experimentally into Louis' mouth. The sensation was like magic, sending blood down to his groin. Harry might never have kissed anyone nor had sex, but he knew what was going on. Niall had introduced him to more than just One Direction on his laptop.

Overcome with the myriad emotions racing through his body, Harry took the opportunity to sneak his hands under Louis' t-shirt, running his palms over Louis' chest in exploration. Louis took this as permission to do the same, using his free hand to untuck Harry's button-up shirt and snake a hand up to Harry's chest, tweaking Harry's nipples experimentally. Harry's spine nearly exploded with the additional sensations.

When Louis pulled his lips from Harry's, the loss Harry felt was exponentially worse than what he'd felt when Louis had removed his hand from Harry's thigh just a few short minutes ago. Louis, however, was using the separation to strip his own shirt off before reaching for the button's on Harry's, swiftly divesting Harry of the top. Harry didn't even watch where Louis threw it, he just worked on reattaching his lips to Louis' mouth.

Louis only allowed Harry a short while longer with his mouth before he began to kiss the length of Harry's neck and lick Harry's collarbone. Had Harry known how spectacular this was going to feel, he would have used his sneaking out times a little bit differently.

Louis came up for air and asked, "What do you want, Harry?"

That was easy. "You. All of you."

"Are you sure?" Louis checked.

"Yes." Harry nodded vigorously. "When am I ever going to have this chance again?"

Louis chuckled. "You realise you're asking me for a one night stand?"

With a little shake of his head, Harry indicated he wasn't familiar with the term.

"Won't be easy to see each other again, we may only get once," Louis explained.

Harry reached out to trace a finger around Louis' left nipple. "I can live with that. Can you?"

"You may be hard to get over," Louis admitted, his cheeks colouring, making his face even more amazing. "But I'll take what I can get."

Harry leaned over to fetch another kiss, but Louis stood instead, reaching a hand out for Harry to take. "Let's move this someplace more comfortable."

Harry allowed himself to be pulled up and led across the room into the bedroom adjoining the main room. He barely had time to take in the king size bed, winter white side tables, decadent crystal bedside lamps, and door to an en suite loo before Louis was guiding him onto the bed.

As Louis urged him to sit on the bed's edge, Louis leaned down to kiss Harry, murmuring, "Lie down, there, love."

A warm glow filled Harry at the term of endearment, and he willingly pulled himself up onto the large bed and settled back on the fluffy down pillows. Louis clambered onto the bed after him and straddled Harry's lap, connecting to Harry's mouth yet again.

Harry had grown almost completely hard by this point, and he wriggled around trying to get friction on his aching member. It didn't really work the way he craved, though he did get a little relief from the shift of his pants against his trousers.

It wasn't long before Louis sensed Harry's situation and sat straight up, putting his weight on Harry's thighs. Louis stuck a finger under the waist of Harry's trousers. "Need some help there?"

Harry nodded. "Please."

Louis unbuttoned Harry's trousers with one hand, then unzipped them. He crawled off Harry's lap to help him strip down to his boxers, then did the same himself, shucking his jeans and dropping their clothes into a haphazard pile to the side of the bed.

Now they were just one step away from completely disrobed, Louis climbed back on top of Harry's thighs, bending over to capture Harry's mouth once again.

Harry moaned under Louis' ministrations, and as Louis pressed closer, Harry could feel Louis' hard length against his hip, and that served to make Harry even harder, almost painfully so.

When they were both panting for breath, Louis lifted himself up so he could look Harry in the eye. "Anything in particular you want here?"

Harry worried his bottom lip between his teeth, unsure of exactly how to ask for what he truly wanted. He looked up into Louis' bright blue eyes and willed him to sense what Harry needed most from Louis.

Louis chuckled, however. "You need to use your words, Harry. What would make this all worth it?"

"It's already all worth it," Harry said with pure sincerity. "It's been like a dream come true."

With a grin, Louis made to move off of Harry. "Well, then we're done, yeah?"

Harry reached out to grip Louis' thigh. "No. I want…."

"Spit it out, love. You can do it," Louis encouraged him softly.

"…you inside me," Harry finally whispered.

Louis nodded and smiled. "That can be arranged. You take care of those boxers, and I'll get some supplies from my bag."

Harry's gaze tracked Louis as he climbed off the bed and went to rummage in a black bag set in the corner of the room. While Louis was doing that, Harry took care of sliding out of his boxers, dropping them off the side of the bed where they landed atop the other clothes they'd shed.

When Louis returned to the bed, he set his supplies on the night table, then met Harry's gaze before slowly stepping out of his own boxers, leaving them on the floor before getting right back on the bed.

Louis reclaimed his position on Harry's thighs and looked pointedly at Harry's erection, then up into Harry's eyes. "You look ready," he commented, reaching out to touch the tip of Harry's cock. The action caused a shock to travel right down Harry's spine, making him arch just a little off the bed.

"So sensitive," Louis noted. "You're not going to last very long."

"Please, Louis," Harry rasped.

"Please what?"

"Take me."

Louis chuckled again. "You watch too much porn. But I can take you anyway. Get up on your hands and knees."

Harry furrowed his brow.

"It will be more comfortable that way, especially your first time," Louis told him, moving to the side to give Harry room.

"Oh…. Okay." Harry quickly turned over and got up on all fours.

Louis grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and urged Harry to prop himself up so he would be comfortable. Harry put the pillow under his forearms while presenting his bottom to Louis for him to do whatever he wanted.

Louis popped open the tube of lubricant he'd fetched from his luggage and coated his fingers liberally. Then he gently traced a circle around the rim of Harry's entrance. Harry shivered at the touch, and he couldn't help moaning. Each new sensation was better than the last.

"More," he pleaded.

In answer, Louis slowly pushed his index finger inside Harry. "Relax," Louis suggested. "Let me in."

Harry very deliberately slowed his breathing down and focused on relaxing around Louis' digit.

"Good," Louis praised. He slipped in a second finger. Harry tensed for just a moment, then remembered he needed to relax, and he slowed his breathing down again. Just as he'd gotten himself under control, Louis hit something with his middle finger that sent what felt like nothing less than a bolt of lightning right up his spine. He arched his back and gasped.

"Like that?" Louis questioned.

"What was that?" Harry posed his own question through ragged breaths.

"Prostate."

"That was amazing," Harry stated.

Louis continued to hit that spot over and over as he stretched Harry out. When he stuck a third finger in, Harry came. White light exploded behind his eyelids, and he shot hot spurts of come all over the sheets beneath him. "Shit!" he exclaimed as he returned to himself. More softly, he offered, "Sorry."

"Nothing to feel sorry for," Louis assured him. "I'll bet if we just continue, you'll be hard again in no time. The beautiful thing about being eighteen." Harry smiled at Louis remembering how old he was, while Louis continued to scissor his three fingers inside Harry. After a few more moments, he pulled his finger out. "Ready for me?"

"Yes. Go."

Harry looked behind him as Louis ripped open a foil packet and sheathed himself with a condom. After coating his member with lube, Louis poised himself at Harry's entrance. He gave Harry a couple seconds to prepare himself, then he slowly pushed his way in.

Even if Harry had been hard when Louis entered him, his erection would have flagged at the initial pain. But once Louis made it all the way in and began to move rhythmically in and out of Harry's hole, Harry's cock perked up and began to get hard again. This process was sped up each time the tip of Louis' dick hit Harry's prostate.

It was not long at all before Harry came once again, and when he clenched around Louis, Louis' own orgasm hit. He bent over Harry's back and moaned in Harry's ear, causing Harry's cock to twitch as if it might try a third go.

When Louis pulled out, Harry very nearly begged him to stay inside.

"Shit," Louis swore under his breath.

"What?"

"Condom broke," Louis told him.

Harry gasped in horror, flipping over onto his back to look up at Louis.

"It probably broke on the way out. It's fine," Louis said with great confidence.

"You sure?" Harry asked worriedly.

Louis nodded. "It's happened before and nothing's gone wrong afterwards. It's fine."

Harry presumed that Louis would know about these things way more than Harry would, so he accepted it. "Okay." He pulled in a deep, cleansing breath. "That was amazing."

A grin bloomed on Louis' face. "It really was."

"Thank you." Harry blushed as he said the words.

"The pleasure was all mine." Louis laughed. "Well, maybe not all mine, Mr. Two-Times-In-a-Row."

Harry could tell by the heat in his cheeks that his blush was becoming deeper.

"Do you need to go find Niall and go?" Louis wondered aloud.

Harry sighed. "I don't want to leave."

"Well, maybe you can stay here and cuddle for just a little bit before hunting Niall," Louis suggested in a voice filled with hope.

"I'd like that," Harry responded immediately.

"Let's clean up a little first," Louis said, already climbing off the bed and heading toward the en suite. He returned just a minute later with a towel and a damp flannel. He handed the flannel to Harry to use while he budged Harry over to cover the wet spot Harry's two orgasms had left behind with the towel.

Once Harry had cleaned himself to his satisfaction, Louis prompted Harry to just toss the flannel to the floor and slip under the duvet with him. Harry wasted no time in snuggling up next to Louis, loving the feel of Louis' arm around him.

"Was that weird for you?" Harry softly inquired.

"What? Having sex?" Louis attempted to clarify. "I have to break it to you, I've done that before."

"I know," Harry said. "I meant was it weird for you to do…that…with someone you've watched on television? I was pretty young when the show started."

"I guess it is a little strange," Louis admitted. "But having eighteen-year-old you right in front of me, in person, helped to make it less strange. How about for you? Weird to do…that…with someone you've watched on a computer?"

"Very," Harry confessed in what was very nearly a whisper. "I never imagined, not in my wildest dreams, that this could happen."

"Niall got you good seats," Louis pointed out. "Or it wouldn't have happened. I'd say you owe him pretty big."

Harry nodded. "I do. I'll have to think of a really good thank you gift."

They were silent for a few long moments, comfortable just enjoying each other's company.

Louis broke with silence with a little curiosity. "So, what do you want to study in college? If you get to go, that is?"

"Anything," Harry answered. "I don't even care. I just want out."

"Little stifling at home?"

"Yeah, sometimes," Harry said. "I love my parents and my brothers and sisters, but there are times I just want…more. I want to see the world."

"Well, I hope you can." Louis pulled him in closer. "And if you do, maybe we can get together again."

"I'd like that." Harry looked over at Louis with a smile. He paused momentarily before continuing. "This was the most amazing evening. The concert, meeting you, all of it."

Louis smiled right back at him. "It's been pretty amazing for me, too. I'll admit you were always my favourite on your show. You just seemed to have a…spark…that no one else had. Something special. And now that I've met you in person, I know I was right. You are pretty special."

Harry turned to accept a sweet kiss from Louis, feeling not a smidge of regret about what they shared. But he knew it was time to leave. He sighed deeply. "I suppose I should go ahead and go find Niall. It's late." The clock on the bedside table said 1:30 a.m.

"I'll come with you."

Reluctantly, the two young men slid off the bed and retrieved their clothing, dressing in silence. Once they were both presentable, Louis reached for Harry's hand. He tugged him close for one last fiery kiss, then led Harry out of the bedroom, through the main room of the suite and across the hall to knock on the door directly across from Louis'.

Liam answered after just a few seconds. "Time for them to go?" he inquired, looking at Louis.

Louis nodded regretfully.

"Niall!" Liam called back over his shoulder. "Harry's here."

"Shite!" Harry heard Niall exclaim from within. "It's almost two in the morning." He appeared at the door directly, jumping around as he got back into the trainers he'd obviously shed. "We need to go."

"I'll walk you down to get a cab back to the venue," Louis offered.

"Thanks," Niall said. Turning back to Liam, he said, "And thanks for the video games. They were sick."

Liam grinned at Niall's enthusiasm. "Any time."

"Night, Zayn!" Niall called back into the suite.

"Night!" came Zayn's voice.

"Let's go," Niall urged, leading the way to the lift.

All of them were sleepy enough that they were silent in the lift and all the way through the lobby to the hotel entrance. Louis called over a bellman to ask for a taxi to be called.

When he returned to where Harry and Niall stood, shivering slightly in the cool night air, he asked Niall, "Will you be okay to drive home?"

Niall nodded. "I'm good. Won't be my first two a.m. drive home."

Louis smiled. "Good. Here, have some money to pay for the cab." He pulled out his wallet and held some cash out to Harry.

Harry shook his head. "You don't need to do that."

"I insist." Louis pushed the cash into Harry's hand.

"Thanks," Harry said, accepting the money.

A taxi pulled up not a minute later and Harry turned to Louis one last time. "Thanks for everything, Louis."

"You're welcome. Thank you for everything, too." He reached for Harry's hand to haul him in for a hug, then did the same to Niall. "Get home safe."

Harry nodded. "We'll try."

Niall slid into the back of the cab, then Harry after him. Louis stayed in place on the sidewalk, watching as Harry closed the door and waving when the cab began to pull away.

"So," Niall began. "Good night?"

Harry gave him a sheepish smile. "It was a good night."

"Did you…?" Niall asked, the end of the question blatantly obvious.

Harry nodded, feeling another tell-tale blush creeping up his neck, thankful for the darkness of the taxi.

Niall gently punched Harry's upper arm. "Good on you, mate. Congrats."

"Thanks." Harry closed his eyes, then, leaning his head against the back of the seat, already reliving the highlights of the evening in his head. He was grateful to Niall for letting him be.

They were back at the stadium in no time, and the cab drove them right up to Niall's car. Harry used the money Louis had handed him to pay the driver, then followed Niall into the car to start their journey home.

Niall blasted One Direction on the radio as he headed out onto the highway, and Harry spent the drive alternately singing softly to the tunes and closing his eyes to bring a picture of Louis up in his mind.

Before he knew it, they were home, Niall switching off the car and offering to walk Harry to the window he'd slipped out of many, many hours ago. The lights on in the front told Harry it would be no use trying to sneak back in. There were people waiting up for him. Might as well use the front door.

"Thanks for everything, Niall. I had the very best time ever." Harry grabbed Niall in a fierce hug.

"I'm so glad. I'll see you when you get out of lock-up."

Harry smiled ruefully. "Okay."

When Niall swiveled on his heels to head to his own house, Harry hauled in a deep breath and walked slowly to the front door.

It didn't matter what consequences his parents rained down on him. He'd had the best night of his life, and it was all worth it. Every single blissful moment. He wouldn't change a thing.

* * *  
Just as he had predicted, Harry was punished pretty severely for sneaking out. He was put under what was tantamount to house arrest. He wasn't allowed on any outings the family made, he had to listen to a long lecture on the horrors of the outside world and how he was beyond irresponsible for leaving the house without permission, and he had to do double the chores he usually did.

The month of his punishment felt like a year, but by the time his parents told him he had suffered consequence enough, he didn't want to go anywhere because he felt like shit. He was constantly tired, frequently sick to his stomach, and dizzy and light-headed all the time.

He loved all of his brothers and sisters, but his very favourite had always been Gemma. She was three years his senior and the oldest of the Styles siblings still living at home. When she had finished secondary school, their parents had allowed her to take a job at a nearby florist. Harry loved being allowed to visit her while she worked, and they got plenty of time alone together during which they shared dreams and fears alike, things they could not share with anyone else.

Harry had been off punishment almost exactly two weeks when he felt so ill he stayed in bed nearly the entire day, getting up only long enough to do his chores and visit the loo. Gemma came home from work and instantly into his room to check on him.

"So, you're still not feeling well?" she asked, reaching out to feel his forehead for fever. "You do feel a little warm."

"I feel awful," Harry told her. "I can't keep any food down and even though I'm sleeping plenty, I'm still exhausted. What's wrong with me, Gem?"

"I don't know," Gemma returned helplessly. "Do Mum and Dad know you're ill?"

Harry pulled himself more or less upright, though he still leaned back against his pillows, then shook his head. "They think I'm just being sullen and pouting because they punished me."

"Maybe it's time you tell them," Gemma suggested.

He shook his head again. "No."

"Harry…." It was clear she was going to push him to change his mind, but he held a finger up to her lips and her words died.

"Can I tell you something?" Harry asked in a quiet voice.

Gemma nodded readily.

"You can't tell anyone," Harry commanded.

"I promise." He knew she meant it and would keep it; she was the only one in the house who knew about the kinds of things he did at Niall's, and she hadn't ever told a soul. And that wasn't the only secret she kept for him.

"That night I was out…?" When she nodded that she remembered, he went on, "I wasn't at Niall's." He had told his parents he'd been at Niall's and only Niall's because he was afraid if they knew where he'd actually been, they would be an unparalleled kind of angry.

"I figured," Gemma interjected.

"Niall and I went to see a One Direction concert," Harry revealed.

Gemma's eyes widened. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "And we got to meet the band afterwards."

"That's amazing, Haz." She knew of his love for the boy band. He'd even shared some of their music with her on a borrowed-from-Niall MP3 player.

"We talked with them at the stadium, then we went back to their hotel with them," Harry explained, shrinking the events of that evening down to bare bones. He paused to find just the right words to say next. He finally settled on the simplest terms. "I had sex with Louis Tomlinson."

Gemma gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes growing impossibly wider.

"I think…." Harry stopped and hauled in a deep breath before trying again. "I think I might be pregnant."

It took Gemma a moment to get over her initial shock and remove her hand from her mouth to inquire, "Didn't you use protection? I mean, I know Mum and Dad don't believe in it, but…." He knew what she was getting at; not all of the Styles kids bought into all that their parents believed in.

"We did, but it broke," Harry lamented. "Louis thought it would be okay, but I think he might have been wrong."

"If you're pregnant, he was definitely wrong," Gemma pointed out. "Harry, we have to get you to a doctor."

Harry sighed. He would really have preferred staying in bed and denying it, but in his heart, he knew Gemma was right. "How?" he wondered aloud.

Gemma paused, clearly trying to work through a plan in her head. "I'll call for an appointment for me tomorrow morning, telling them it needs to be as soon as possible. I can tell Mum I want you to come with me for company. You haven't been out in ages, and I will stress that you need fresh air."

Harry imagined his sister's idea in his head, then nodded slowly. "That just might work."

"Leave it to me, baby brother," she said confidently.

They were silent for a little while, then, both lost in their thoughts.

Harry disturbed the quiet with a soft, "Gemma?"

"Hm?"

"What do I do if I am pregnant?" This was the million pound question. Harry was terrified that if he had indeed gotten pregnant, his parents would make him give the baby away. He was only eighteen and had had sex outside of marriage. His parents would never try to make him get rid of the baby--they didn't believe in abortion--but he wasn't entirely sure they would let him keep it. And he knew he was young, but he couldn't wait to be a dad.

Gemma rested a calming hand on Harry's thigh. "We'll figure something out. Let's cross that bridge when we get to it."

Harry hauled in a deep breath. "Okay."

"Now, it's supper time." Gemma changed the subject. "Have you eaten today?"

"Just some toast and tea--herbal," Harry recounted.

"Well, let's see if we can find something you can keep down. Maybe some chicken noodle soup?"

"That sounds good."

Gemma stood, then helped Harry to stand next to her. Once he was steady on his feet, Harry placed both hands on his flat stomach, wondering if there was, as he suspected, a baby growing inside.

"It's going to be okay, Haz," Gemma tried to reassure him. "You're not alone."

Harry leaned over to kiss his sister's cheek. "You're the best, Gem."

"And don't you forget it," she returned, grinning widely. "Now let's go find you some soup."

He put his hand in hers. "I'm ready. Lead the way."

* * *

Gemma's doctor, Dr. Langford, confirmed exactly what Harry had concluded: he was six weeks pregnant. He'd conceived in the middle of September, so was due in June of the following year. The doctor did an ultrasound during which Harry and Gemma got a look at the tiny baby growing inside Harry. Harry was scared shitless about what he was going to do, but he fell in love with his and Louis' baby the instant he laid eyes on it, small and fragile and utterly dependent on Harry for everything.

Dr. Langford assured Harry that the baby looked fine, and if Harry took care of himself, he would have a healthy son or daughter come the following summer. Thankfully, the doctor did not ask about the other father, keeping Harry from having to lie.

With an ultrasound picture he would have to hide from just about everyone in hand, Gemma took Harry out for lunch, a bonus outing, since their family rarely ate anywhere but at home.

"What am I going to do, Gem?" Harry asked, ignoring the menu in favor of staring at his baby's first picture. "Do you think Mum and Dad will let me keep the baby?"

Gemma shrugged. "I have no idea. You'll be nineteen by the time the baby's here, more than old enough to take care of a baby. But you're not married. They may not be able to handle that. Not well enough to accept the baby anyway."

Harry instinctively covered his stomach with his free hand, protecting the tiny life inside. "I don't want to give it away. It's mine."

"Yours and Louis'," Gemma corrected, reaching for a sip of her water. After hydrating, she continued. "Maybe you should find him. He should know you're having his baby."

After carefully setting down his ultrasound photo, Harry hauled in a deep breath, then took a huge gulp of his own water. Finally, he nodded. "I know."

"It was Niall's technology that got you into this situation," Gemma commented with a smirk. "Maybe his technology can help you to get in touch with Louis."

"Good idea," Harry agreed, though he still felt shaky about the whole thing.

Gemma reached across the table to cover his hand with hers. "It's going to be okay, H. You aren't going to be on your own. With any luck, Louis will step up. If you can't get in touch with him, I'll be here for you, and I know Niall will be, too, even if Mum and Dad flip out when you tell them."

"Thanks, Gem. You're the best."

"Obviously," she told him, grinning widely. After a beat, she added in a more serious tone, "You're going to get through this, and at the end of the day, you will have a gorgeous son or daughter who you are going to love with all your heart."

Harry smiled softly at the thought. That thought was followed by a more sobering one. "You don't think I have to tell anyone else right away, do you?"

"I would guess you'll have to tell Niall, if you want his help to find Louis. Otherwise, you have a while until you start to show." They'd seen their mum pregnant enough to know the timing. "You don't have to say anything until you can't hide it."

Harry sighed with relief. "Thanks for everything, Gemma. You're going to be a great aunt."

"Already am. Amelia, Ben, and Evie's kids can vouch for that."

"Okay, you're going to be a great aunt again," he amended.

"Can't wait," she responded. "Now, let's get something to eat so we can get you home and over to Niall's to start Operation Find Louis."

"Good idea." Harry picked up his menu, ready to get the show on the road.

* * *  
Niall was stunned to learn Harry was pregnant. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded. "Gemma took me to the doctor, and they did all the tests. I'm expecting."

"It's Louis', yeah?" Niall presumed.

Harry nodded once more and sighed.

"Didn't you guys think to use a condom?"

"We did," Harry countered. "It broke."

"So, what are you going to do?" Niall questioned.

"I'm not getting rid of the baby. Not before it's had a chance to be born or after," Harry declared. "I just need to get in touch with Louis. It's his baby, too, and Gemma's right. He has the right to know."

"How are you going to get in touch with him?" Niall asked next.

"Well, that's where you come in. I'm hoping you'll be able to use your computer to help me track him down."

"Absolutely," Niall agreed, moving to sit at his desk and opening up his laptop to get started.

Niall's computer skills proved to be more impressive than Harry could ever have imagined. Through some strategic posting to Twitter with the judicious use of his own and Harry's name, it only took a few days for Niall to gain Louis' attention.

Louis sent a direct message to Niall, and Niall was able to tell him that Harry really needed to speak to Louis as soon as possible. Louis' assistant called Niall the very next day to say that since Louis and the rest of One Direction had three days off, Louis planned to fly to Manchester the following morning. Would Harry be able to meet with him? Niall arranged for Louis to just come to his house, figuring it would be easy enough for Harry to sneak out to talk to Louis if Louis was just next door.

Harry couldn't sleep that night. He worried about telling Louis. He worried about what he would do if Louis wanted no part of the baby. He worried about what his parents would do when they found out he was pregnant. He worried until the sky outside lightened at daybreak, and he finally gave up the pretense of trying to rest. He took a shower and took four outfits off and on before settling on some black trousers and a green button-down his mother had once told him brought out the green in his eyes. His trousers were still fitting well, but he knew it wouldn't be too long before he had to start buying paternity clothes.

He had hours until Louis was due, and he spent some of them having breakfast with his family and pretending like nothing was wrong, like his entire world wasn't in the process of turning completely upside down.

After breakfast, he sat down with some of the books he'd been reading in preparation for hopefully starting college at some point. His mum didn't seem to suspect a thing, not even when he said he was going out for a walk. She thought he meant just around the neighborhood, when he was really just going next door. He slipped back into his room before he left, however, and stuck the ultrasound photo in his pocket in case Louis needed proof.

Louis was a little late, and Harry paced the length of Niall's room more times than he could count until the Horans' doorbell rang, signaling Louis' arrival.

Niall's mum escorted Louis to Niall's room.

"Hi, Niall," Louis greeted him warmly, holding out a hand.

"Hi, Louis," Niall returned. He swiveled his head to appraise Harry, who stood nervously in the middle of the bedroom. Looking back at Louis, he added, "Thanks for coming."

"Sounded urgent," Louis said. He met Harry's anxious gaze. "Hi, Harry."

"Hi," Harry finished the round of salutations.

"Come on in." Niall stepped to the side to allow Louis to enter. Looking over at Harry again, he asked, "Do you want me to stay, Haz?"

Harry gave it a moment of thought, then shook his head. "No. I'll be okay. Thanks, Ni."

"I'll be right up in the kitchen with Mum if you need me," Niall remarked.

"Thanks," Harry repeated.

Niall left the room, shutting the door behind him, leaving Harry and Louis alone.

"Hi," Harry said again, unable to figure out just yet how to break his news.

Louis smiled softly. "Hi." When Harry didn't follow-up with anything, Louis pointed to Niall's bed. "Shall we sit?"

"Sure."

Louis gestured for Harry to go first, and Harry moved to sit primly on the edge of the bed. Louis sat down right next to him.

Perhaps sensing that Harry was still trying to sort out what he wanted to say, Louis asked, "So, how are you?"

Harry decided he wasn't going to get a better starting point than that. He hauled in a deep breath. "That's actually why I had Niall help me track you down."

Louis' forehead creased in confusion. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded. "More or less. Yes."

"More or less?" Louis repeated.

Harry worried his bottom lip between his teeth. "I have something I need to tell you."

"Okay," Louis allowed, offering another small smile.

Though he would have loved to put this announcement off, Harry knew that he couldn't. He pulled in another deep breath and just said what he had to say. "I'm…pregnant."

Louis' eyes widened so much that Harry was concerned they might pop out of Louis' head. "You're…?"

"Having a baby?" Harry guessed at the end of Louis' query. "I am."

"Are you sure?" Louis queried

"Positive," Harry assured him. "Gemma took me to her doctor. The doctor was absolutely sure."

"It's mine." It was not a question.

Harry nodded.

Louis reached out to grab Harry's hand. In what was almost a whisper, Louis said, "I'm so sorry."

Harry gazed at Louis, relieved beyond measure that Louis did not seem angry. Harry shook his head. "It wasn't your fault."

"That damned condom, that's whose fault it is," Louis stated ruefully.

"Given my mum's track record, maybe I should have made you wear two," Harry remarked, equally rueful.

Louis chuckled. After pausing for a moment, he dropped Harry's hand to turn further into him to inquire, "So, what do you want to do?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Louis cut him off to add, "Whatever you want to do is okay with me. It's your body, and the consequences for you are much, much steeper than they are for me."

"I want to keep the baby," Harry told him without a single note of hesitation in his voice.

"Are you sure?" Louis checked, his tone neutral so as, Harry presumed, not to sound biased one way or the other.

"I've known about this for a few days now," Harry explained. "I can't even imagine not having the baby. Or not keeping it."

"Then have it you shall," Louis declared. "And I'm here for you every step of the way."

Harry gazed at him curiously. "Why? I mean, I'm happy you want to be supportive. Really happy. But why? You barely know me."

"Well, in person I barely know you." Louis corrected. "And I plan for that to change. But you forget I've watched you grow up on TV, and I am not ashamed to admit I've had a crush on you for a very long time. You showing up at our show was not just your dream come true. It was mine as well."

Harry could feel a blush heating his cheeks. "I'll bet you didn't imagine when you asked me back to your room that you would end up getting me pregnant, though."

Louis shrugged. "No, but I love kids. I always planned on having them, so why not now?"

Harry sighed with relief. "I am so glad you're not angry."

"Your parents will be, yeah?" It was not really a question. "Or have you told them already?"

"The only one in my family who knows is Gemma," Harry told him. "And yeah, my parents will be furious."

"Do you want me with you when you tell them?" Louis wondered aloud.

"Maybe," Harry said. "Can I think on that one?"

"Sure." Louis nodded. "So, how far along are you?"

"Almost seven weeks. I'm due next June." Harry drew the ultrasound photo from his pocket and handed it to Louis.

"Our baby?" Louis confirmed.

Harry nodded. "Our baby."

Louis took a few long seconds to study the picture, letting Harry point out the baby's head and heart the way the doctor had done for him. "Do you think it's a girl or a boy?"

Harry shrugged. "Do you have a preference?"

Louis copied Harry's shrug. "Nope. As long as it's healthy, doesn't matter to me. Do you have a preference?"

"I'd kind of like to have a little girl," Harry admitted. "That's kind of what I've been picturing in my head. But it's fine if it's a boy. I'll love it either way."

Louis smiled. "Thanks for having Niall get in touch with me. I'm really glad you let me know what was going on."

"You had a right to know," Harry stated simply. 

"So, what now?" Louis asked.

"Now I figure out when the best time to tell my parents is," Harry answered.

"Just how angry do you think they'll be?" Louis posed another question.

"Well, I snuck out of the house to go to a concert, I went back to a hotel with people who were basically strangers, I had sex with one of them, and got pregnant. I think they're likely to be very, very angry." Harry's stomach roiled just thinking about what his parents' reaction to this situation would be.

Louis reached his hands out to grab Harry's again. "You don't think they'll kick you out, do you?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I hope not."

"Well, if they do--and I also hope not--you'll come and live with me. No worries," Louis vowed, squeezing Harry's hands reassuringly before letting them go.

Harry smiled at Louis, some of the knots in his stomach easing just a little at the knowledge that he and the baby would have somewhere to go, even if his Mum and Dad didn't want him to stay at home.

"We'll work it out," Louis reiterated.

"Thanks," Harry told him sincerely. "Thanks for being so great about this."

"Absolutely my pleasure."

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments. Harry didn't know what Louis was thinking about--probably the large amount of life-changing information Harry had just dumped on him--but Harry was thinking about how grateful he was that Louis had not just dismissed him, leaving him alone with a baby he was in no position to support on his own.

After a short while, Louis disturbed the silence to say, "Our next show is in New York, but I don’t need to be there until the day after tomorrow." He pulled his mobile phone from his pocket to check the time. "Do you think we can get away with you going out to lunch with me?"

Harry grinned. "What is that saying? In for a penny, in for a pound?"

Louis grinned back. "Excellent. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care. I don't get to go out to eat all that often, so anything's good," Harry said amenably.

"Well, let's ask Niall for a recommendation, then go. We'll just have a relaxing meal, get to know each other even better. What do you say?"

Impulsively, Harry leaned over to kiss Louis' cheek. "I say let's go."

Louis just as impulsively reached a hand out to press his palm to Harry's stomach. "All three of us?"

Harry smiled softly. "All three of us."

* * *

For the next two months, Gemma took care of getting Harry to the doctor for check-ups, and Niall created e-mail and Facetime accounts for Harry to be able to stay in touch with Louis as One Direction continued their tour.

Harry, with Gemma's help, kept his parents from suspecting anything. When his belly popped when he was fourteen weeks pregnant, he knew his secret wouldn't be secret for very much longer. He knew he was going to have to tell his mum and dad what was going on.

Both Louis--fresh off the tour and at home with his family in Doncaster-- and Gemma offered to be with Harry when he told them he was expecting, but he decided to take all the initial heat onto himself. Gemma and Louis would suffer second-hand heat, but he wasn't going to throw either of them, particularly Louis, under the bus. He had made his own decisions, and he was ready to stand by them.

It was a week before Christmas, and Harry regretted perhaps ruining his family's holiday, but he really didn't have a choice. They were going to figure it out soon--he was already having trouble hiding his growing belly--and he'd rather tell them than be caught out.

He told his parents after dinner one night that he wanted to speak with them privately. He helped put the younger ones to bed and hoped their sleeping presence would keep his mum and dad from too much yelling. They went into his dad's study for their conversation. Des sat behind his desk, Anne next to Harry on the other side.

They were both patient as Harry took his time building the courage to be able to tell them what was going on. Finally, his stomach churned just enough that he had to just go ahead and get it over with.

He cleared his throat and began. "Mum, Dad, do you remember that that night in September when you caught me coming back in from Niall's?"

His parents both nodded. "You know we don't have a problem with Niall," his mum added. "You just can't stay out all night like that."

Harry pulled in a deep breath, then exhaled it slowly. He looked from his dad to his mum and went on. "I wasn't at Niall's all night."

Anne and Des wore twin looks of surprise. "You weren't?" Anne said.

Harry shook his head. "Niall and I went to a concert and then to a hotel with the band."

"Excuse me?" Des' tone was definitely one not too far from furious.

"The band recognised me from the show and invited Niall and me back to their hotel," Harry explained as plainly as he could.

Anne took on the questioning then. "So, you just talked all night to the band? Is that what happened?"

Harry could tell that she wished that was all that had happened. "Yes and no," he told her. "We talked for a while."

"Then what?" Anne pressed.

He could put it off no longer. "Then I slept with one of the band members."

Harry was concerned that his parents' eyes were going to pop out of their heads.

Des stood from his seat and placed both his hands palm down on the desk, leaning himself closer to Harry. "You did what?"

Harry nervously swallowed. "I slept with one of the band members. And…I'm pregnant."

Anne gasped in shock, covering her hand with her mouth.

"Pregnant?" Des repeated, his face turning an angry shade of red. "You're pregnant?"

"Fourteen weeks," Harry reported, trying his level best to remain calm. "I'm due in June."

Anne began to cry. "How could you do this?"

"I didn't mean to," Harry assured her. "It was an accident."

"An accident," Des parroted Harry once again. "Sneaking out of this house, going out to a concert, staying out all night. Those are not accidents. Those are acts of defiant behavior."

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly. He meant it, too. He hadn't meant to disappoint his parents so deeply.

"What were you thinking?" Anne asked through her tears.

Harry shrugged. "I was thinking that I liked him, and he liked me. We had a connection. I've never felt anything like that before."

"And look where it got you," Des pointed out snidely.

Protectively, Harry covered his small baby bump with both hands. "I'm not getting rid of it," he declared.

"Well, you can't stay in this house and have it," Des countered.

Anne turned to look at him, a horrified look on her face. "Des!"

Des looked back at Anne. "He can't. I won't have our family tarnished in public because Harry decided to act so indecently."

Anne's sigh was full of resigned regret. "He could go stay with Rebecca." Rebecca was Anne's sister and Harry's aunt. She was a bigger religious zealot than either of his parents.

"No," he said firmly.

Anne pulled herself together. "While I understand your desire to keep your child, I agree with your father that you can't do that here. Rebecca is family, and she can help you keep your pregnancy under wraps and then care for the baby once it's here."

Harry shook his head. If he thought his parents were angry, Rebecca would be equally as angry and way less inclined to be tolerant. "No," he repeated.

"Then what do you propose?" Des inquired. "You are absolutely not staying here."

"I'll figure something out," Harry vowed. Louis had said Harry could live with him. He supposed it was time to see if Louis was as good as his word.

"They don't start back filming for three days. You have that long to figure that something out," Des stated in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Okay," Harry agreed, though he wondered if it was really an agreement if he had no choice.

"Harry, who else knows?" Anne wanted to know.

Harry squirmed a little in his seat. He had hoped they wouldn't ask. "Niall, the baby's other father, and…Gemma."

Des sat down again and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The two of you. I should have known."

"She had nothing to do with my night out," Harry clarified. "She only helped get me to the doctor."

"And everything's okay?" Anne checked.

Harry nodded. "Baby's fine. I'm fine." He stood from his seat and looked first to his mum, then his dad, a reverse of how they'd begun this conversation. "And I'll be out of your hair before the cameras come back."

"See that you are," Des said, clearly still working through some fury.

Harry swiveled on his heels and made for the study door. As he turned the handle to head out, he turned back toward his parents. "I'm really very sorry," he offered.

He saw Des reach a hand out to Anne. Both appeared truly distraught, and it pained him to recognise that it was all his fault. Neither of them said anything in response to his apology, so he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Gemma was waiting for him when he got to his room. She took one look at his face and drew him in for a fierce hug.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered in his ear as she held him tight.

Harry could only pray she was right.

* * *

Niall had a mobile phone and Harry had Louis' number, so Harry snuck out to Niall's the moment Gemma had finished comforting him to give Louis an update.

Niall made Harry tell him about the entirety of his conversation with his parents before he would hand over his phone. He expressed great sympathy and promised to help Harry in whatever way he could before leaving Harry alone to make his call.

Louis picked up on the third ring. "Niall or Harry?" he immediately asked.

"It's Harry."

"Hi," Louis said fondly. "What's up?"

Harry decided to go with short and simple. "I told them."

"Your parents?" Louis concluded.

"Yeah."

"How'd it go?" Louis asked gently, obviously aware that it would not have been a fun time for anyone.

"They were not thrilled about becoming grandparents again," Harry reported dryly.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry," Louis sympathized.

"The good news is that they did not seem very interested in trying to talk me into giving the baby up," Harry stated, adding, "The bad news is that I have three days to find somewhere else to be. They don't want my pregnant self seen on national television."

"Their loss. You have a very cute baby bump," Louis commented, having gotten to see it via Skype just the day before. Harry could hear the smile in his voice.

"Thanks." Harry hoped his own smile traveled over the airwaves. He paused a moment before continuing. "They want me to go live with my Aunt Rebecca."

"Aunt Rebecca?" Louis was clearly struggling to remember if Harry had mentioned her.

"The super religious one," Harry clarified.

"Yikes!" Louis sounded duly horrified. He took his own pause before stating, "Well, that simply won't do. It's settled. You're coming to mine."

Harry started to speak, but instead found himself beginning to cry. Horrified by his reaction, he tried to stop, but he couldn't. All the pent-up fear and anxiety had finally reached a boiling point, and all it apparently needed was the knowledge that everything was going to be okay. Louis was going to make it okay.

Through the tinny mobile phone speaker, Louis sounded extremely worried. "Harry? Harry?"

Harry worked hard to pull in some deep breaths to try to calm himself. It took a few shallow breaths before he was able to really breathe and relax. "I'm…sorry," he finally got out.

"Are you okay?" Louis inquired, his tone still filled with concern.

"I will be," Harry answered. He hauled in several more breaths. "Thank you."

"For what?" Now Louis just sounded confused.

"For wanting to take care of me," Harry replied, smiling softly even though Louis couldn't see it.

Once again Harry could hear Louis smile over the airwaves when he stated, "I am so excited to take care of you. And our baby."

Harry put a hand on his belly. "We appreciate it."

There was a slight pause on Louis' end of the call before he said, "Look…. I want to come get you tomorrow. Will that give you enough time to pack what you need?"

"Yes. I don't have all that much."

"You're at Niall's, yeah?"

"I am."

"Well then, go home and start packing," Louis ordered. "I can be there by eleven tomorrow morning. Is that enough time?"

"Yes, that's plenty of time. My goodbyes shouldn't take that long," Harry assumed.

"Then I'll see you at eleven tomorrow," Louis confirmed their plan.

"See you then." Harry ended the call, then opened Niall's bedroom door to call for Niall.

Niall ran up the stairs. "How'd it go?"

"Good. He's coming to get me tomorrow. He wants me to live with him," Harry reported, unable to keep himself from grinning.

Niall threw his arms around Harry for a joyful hug. When he let Harry go, Niall said, "I'm going to miss you like crazy, but I think Louis' going to do right by you…and the little one," he added, patting Harry's stomach.

"You'll come visit, won’t you?" Harry checked.

"Just try to stop me." Niall's grin matched Harry's in size. "I can't wait to meet the baby and see how the other half lives."

Harry giggled, then became more serious to say, "Thanks for everything, Niall."

"You wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me," Niall pointed out, equally as serious.

Harry shook his head. "No, this is what I want. What I think I always wanted. Maybe it didn't happen quite the way it should have, but I don't regret a single thing."

Niall smiled again. "Then I shan't either."

"Don't," Harry agreed.

Niall impulsively hugged Harry again. "You'll stop by in the morning before Louis spirits you off, yeah?"

Harry nodded. "I promise."

"See you tomorrow, then."

"See you tomorrow."

Harry pulled in a deep breath and headed home, more than ready to prepare for his new life.

* * *

After celebrating his first Christmas without his own family with Louis' family (also big, though not nearly as big as he was used to, but very welcoming), Louis installed Harry in his Malibu, California, home. Louis reasoned that while Harry was a celebrity to the British public, he was virtually unknown in the United States.

They found an obstetrician Harry really liked who was willing to be very discreet, and the baby grew exactly as it was supposed to. Harry found he enjoyed being pregnant, even as his belly got bigger and bigger and bigger and he felt more and more like a whale. It helped that he very rarely got recognised, and he was just another pregnant person wandering around Malibu, nothing special, no judgment.

It was hard to get used to living with just one other person when he was used to having sixteen siblings surrounding him and two parents dictating his every move. And just when he'd gotten used to living with one other person who let him do what he liked, Louis left for another tour, leaving Harry alone in the huge California beach house. Just like he found he enjoyed growing the baby, Harry also found that he liked having time on his own. He missed Louis a lot, of course, but he got to take long walks on the beach, read a lot of books, and learn about a world of pop culture he'd been shielded from his entire life.

Harry went into labour the third week in June. Louis had, completely by coincidence, started a two-month-long break two weeks earlier, and was so excited to be able to drive Harry to the hospital and hold his hand as he gave birth to their beautiful little girl.

After all the doctors and nurses had checked the baby out and declared her perfectly healthy, they left Harry and Louis alone to get to know her.

Harry held her as Louis perched on the edge of the bed, gently caressing her cheek with the back of his index finger. "Haz, she's absolutely breathtaking," he whispered, awed.

"She really is," Harry agreed, weary from the twelve-hour labour and delivery, but more than pleased with the result.

The baby blinked her bright blue eyes open and looked directly up at Louis. "Hi, sweetheart. It's so lovely to finally meet you."

The baby gurgled and then daintily closed her eyes again.

"So, what should we call her?" Louis asked. They had bandied about lots of names since finding out they were expecting a girl, but had decided to wait to pick one until she was born and they could see what name fit her.

"I was thinking Alexandra," Harry revealed.

"That's pretty," Louis said with a smile. "What made you think of it?"

"It starts with 'A,' just like Amelia, my oldest sister," Harry explained shyly.

It took Louis a second, but then he grinned. "Does this mean we'll be trying to think of a 'B' name next?"

Harry shrugged, but a smile bloomed on his face. "If that's okay?"

"That's more than okay," Louis assured him. "Alexandra. Alexandra what?"

"I was hoping you'd be okay with Alexandra Gemma." Harry missed his sister Gemma fiercely, but she had already vowed to come meet the baby as soon as she could get time off work, and he couldn't wait to see her again.

Louis nodded. "That is more than okay. Alexandra Gemma Tomlinson-Styles." Her surname was the easy part--they'd decided they wanted the baby to have both of their names.

"That's a mouthful," Harry remarked. "Maybe we should just call her Ally or Alex."

"Hm. I like Alex, I think. Alex Tomlinson-Styles," he tried the name out for size. "Sounds good, yeah?"

"Sounds good," Harry concurred. "Do you want another turn?" Without waiting for Louis' answer, he began to lift Alex in Louis' direction.

Louis eagerly took her in his arms, cuddling her close as she looked up at him curiously. "Hi, Alex. Your daddy and I are so, so happy you're here."

Harry reached out to put his hand over Louis' where he held their baby close, and when his gaze met Louis', they both smiled.

"Are you happy, Harry?" Louis inquired as Alex drifted off to sleep.

"I did the right thing, sneaking out of the house to go to your concert," was Harry's response. "Best decision I've ever made."

"Even if your family has gotten a lot smaller?"

"I think _Three Strong_ has a nice ring to it," Harry commented. "What do you think?"

Louis grinned and leaned down to kiss Alex's downy head. "I think it sounds perfect."

End (29 June 2015)


End file.
